War Machine VERSUS Hulk
by Johnson Calioth
Summary: War Machine and Hulk are cloned in the far off future, to help fight an unstoppable evil.


War Machine Versus Hulk  
  
New York City was once the most populated city in America. In the year 2099, a scientific company called Sceenion discovered a nano particle that could allow the cloning of super beings. Long ago all the super heroes on Earth mysteriously disappeared, but Sceenion was about to change that. There was no actual knoweledge of the names of super heroes, so the scientists would have to take their chances. They cloned ne specimen before the disaster. His real name was Cleatus Cassidy, aka Carnage. They didn't know he was possibly the worst villian of all time. His clone slaughtered the scientists, and discovered the process to make heroes, but he made villians. Every single villian in the history of time was re- created. The world was overrun. Only a few remain, the sole survivors of the mass masacare. One man, named Bill, worked for Sceenion. He lived in the rubble of the labs, where it had all begun. One day he was rumaging through the rubble, and he found a book. He opened it, and read notes about super beings that were proven to be heroes. This was the only chance for mankind. Bill knew the location of the nano particle, but found there were only enough for two beings to be made. He chose the names "War Machine" and "Hulk" to be the reborn heroes. He readied the equiptment, and started the process. A few minutes later Bill was dead, killed by a villian known as Vermin who happened to be passing by. After he was gone, two figures emerged from the machine. One, clad in gray armor, the other in torn purple trousers. The first, War Machine, the second, Hulk. Little did Bill know that these two heroes had a history together. TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
War Machine  
  
VERSUS Hulk Part Two!  
  
War Machine set his eyes upon the Hulk. He was just as he remembered him. A big lumbering oaf. He should have finished him when he had the chance! "Where Hulk? What? PUNY TIN MAN!!! HULK SMASH YOU!!!!!" War Machine leapt into the air, and promptly fired an energy blast at Hulk. "Ha! Puny Tin Man is just as Hulk remembers! Nothing can hurt Hulk!" The Hulk certainly seemed confident, which wasn't good. "I don't need this Hulk," War Machine said. "Lets just make up an-" War Machine was cut off by Hulk's fist. T blow sent War Machine hurtling through the air. "Ha! Make up with puny Tin Man? BAH! Hulk thought you were friend, but you hurt Hulk, just like everyone else, and now, HULK SMASH!!!!" The Hulk pounded War Machine and then straightened up to see what he had done. War Machine's armor was dented, and he looked unconcious. When suddenlt, "Fine Hulk, have it your way," said War Machine. He fired multiple machine guns at the Hulk, who quickly backed away. "AGGGHHH! PUNY TIN MAN HURT HULK!!!! HE MUST PAY!!!" The Hulk leapt into the air, and prepared to land on and crush War Machine. But War Machine was fast. He dodged the fall, and landed a swift punch to the Hulk as he landed. "You'll have to do better than that Hulk," said War Machine. "You are pretty strong for a Tin Man, but nobody is stronger than Hulk! NOBODY!!!!" The Hulk then punched War Machine, who was thrown across the rubble. "Silly Tin Man thought he could beat Hulk. Nobody can beat Hulk!" War Machine raised his head and then said, "Hulk, please.I-I never meant to hurt you. It w-was an accident. I wanted to be your f-friend." "Be Hulk's friend? Puny Tin Man.wants.to be Hulk's friend? Wel, Tin Man." The Hulk leaned over War Machine. "Here is what I say." TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
War Machine  
  
VERSUS Hulk The Chilling Conclusion!  
  
"Hulk has never had real friends before.Hulk wants a friend.HULK WILL BE YOUR FRIEND!" It was then that War Machine could have sworn the Hulk smiled. "I want to be your friend to, Hulk, but first, we must figure out where we are, and how he got here." "Your right Tin Man. Hulk doesn't remember what happened." War Machine said, "Lets look for clues in this rubble. I believe it may be a lab of some sort." Hulk and War Machine began to scour the ground for clues. "TIN MAN! TIN MAN! Hulk found something!" War Machine grabbed the book that Hulk was holding. He flipped through the pages, and found that there were lists of names of known heroes. He found that a page was ripped out. "Look here Hulk. It appears to be a long list of super heroes. But a page is torn out." "Hulk found page, it was over there." And with that the Hulk handed War Machine a piece of paper. War Machine looked it over. Hulk noticed his eyes widen, and said, "What's wrong Tin Man?" "Hulk, these are are files! Where did you say you found them again?" Hulk pointed. War Machine ran over to the spot, and found another book, but this one had a title. It was called Instructions For Cloning. "We were cloned, Hulk." "Hulk and Tin Man were cloned? BAH! Who would do something like that to Hulk?!" It was then that both our heroes began to fade. "What is happening to Hulk? HULK SMASH WHOEVER IS DOING THIS!!!! SMASH!!!!" "Clones don't last long. That's something Anothony Stark taught me. We must be dissolving." And with that, War Machine and Hulk, were gone forever. But that included Carnage and the rest of his villians, which meant mankind, finally had a chance. THE END.(or is it?!) 


End file.
